Upon Silver Wings
by Cyarin
Summary: Yuna has sung her heart out in front of the world, and it finally seems that the feuding between New Yevon and the Youth League might end. But when the safety of all she holds dear is put in jeopardy, Yuna must transcend both life and death to survive.
1. What Sleeps can be Awoken

[Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy Characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction now, would I?]

This is my first Final Fantasy fic. I hope you guys like it. Yuna has just completed her performance of One Thousand Words in the Thunder Plains. She thinks she has time to rest, but the monster that slept beneath the sand has awoken in Besaid! Will she be able to save the friends she left behind? Please Review!

Upon Silver Wings

__

Chapter 1: What Sleeps Can Be Awoken

Yuna stood on the end of the Celsius, microphone in hand. In exhaustion, she fell over, and began to cry. Everyone was moved by her song, her words still echoed throughout the Thunder Plains. 

"Yuna, are you okay?" asked Rikku. Yuna rubbed her eyes gently and looked at her, and smiled. She nodded gently and, with a sigh, stood up and faced the hundreds of people in front of her. Somewhere, someone began to clap, and another joined in. It became a chorus of applause and Yuna couldn't help but release her happiness in the shower of tears that paraded down her face. 

"Thank you everyone," she whispered into the microphone. "Thank you," A roar of whistling and congratulations grew and everyone was rejoicing in the moment. But the one person who she wished was there to share that moment, wasn't. Although she felt proud of her performance, she knew she couldn't be happy when somewhere he was there without her. Rikku and Paine lifted Yuna under each arm, and kindly supported her into her cabin. 

***

"You should be proud," Paine said, trying to cheer up Yuna. 

"I am," she replied. "At least, I know I should be," Paine sat on the bed across from her. 

"Yuna, we'll find him," she assured her. "He has to be out there," She placed her hand on Yuna's knee. Yuna smiled weakly, but she knew it would take more than pleasant words to calm her nightmares. Rikku jumped playfully up the stairs, laughing with excitement. 

"That was AWESOME, Yunie!" she exclaimed. She could barely contain her enthusiasm. "It was so pretty!" She referred to the memories that projected themselves on the sphere-screen. "Was that Lenne?"

"I… think so…" she replied. She knew it was Lenne, trying to reach out to the world with her sorrow and anguish. Yuna brushed the garment lightly, and could feel the pain sting her fingertips. 

"Shuyin's getting desperate," she stated. "It won't be long until Vegnagun creates another hole in Spira," Paine leant in closer her. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. Yuna paused, searching herself for reassurance. 

"No," she answered. "But we can't take that chance," The solemnity was broken by a flashing red light. 

"GULLWINGS!!" a voice over the intercom shouted. "Report to the Bridge!"

***

On the bridge, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine surrounded Buddy.

"What's the emergency?" Rikku asked. "Is it another sphere?" Buddy shook his head. 

"No, remember that Marnela told us of the fiend that slept beneath the sand?" Yuna thought back to that time in the Bikanel Desert. Marnela was still working hard to defend the Cactuar Nation from harm. The three nodded in response to Buddy's question.

"Has it surfaced?" asked Paine. 

"Ohhhh," moaned Rikku. "I don't like the sound of this!" Paine shook her head.

"Sort of, it didn't surface on the island like we thought it would, Apparently it traveled under the water and has risen in Besaid," Buddy continued. 

"WHAT?!" Yuna shrieked. Her hometown was being attacked? Her thoughts immediately came to Lulu and Wakka. 

"Are Lulu and Wakka okay?" Yuna asked panicking. 

"No word from them yet," Buddy replied. "All we know is that it seems to be drawing power from the temple," The plot had just thickened dramatically. Yuna's heart sank. Could this have anything to do with the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth?

"We have to help them!" Yuna declared. Paine stepped in front of Yuna.

"Are you sure you're up to this? You're still weak from Lenne's ordeal," she warned her. 

'It doesn't matter," she answered. "I have no choice," Rikku and Paine nodded reluctantly and the Celsius was soon on its way to Besaid Island.

***

"Wakka!!" yelled Yuna, running into the Besaid Village. Wakka was the only thing blocking Yuna from the enormous beast. It was gigantic, stretching itself like a massive serpent. Its long coiled body was protruding from the temple doors, and energy resonated from the darkness of the chamber.

"Yuna!" Wakka yelled. "Get back! Get help!!" The serpent lunged itself into the air and smashed his gargantuan claw right into Wakka. 

"Wakka!!!!" Yuna and Rikku screamed. Yuna began to run to help, but Paine held her back. 

"Let go of me!" she shouted. 

"No!" Paine replied. "It's too dangerous! We need the help of the Youth League and New Yevon!" Yuna shook her head wrathfully. 

"No! I need to help him!!" The dragon opened its mouth and began to speak. 

"So, you have come here to stop me?" It's words boomed through the small village. It smiled sinfully and gleamed it's massive teeth and blood red eyes.

"Today is the day you die!" it exclaimed. Yuna broke free of Paine's grip and charged toward the beast, guns drawn. Huge, black wings had spread themselves from its body and it's black tongue writhed as she rushed.

"Yuna!!!" 

__

Ahhh, my first final fantasy fic is finally been started. It's To Be Continued, so don't worry, more chapters will come. Please review, and here is your Sneak Preview of chapter 2: Yuna ventures into the Farplane to seek the souls of the Aeons to aid her in eliminating Ryukensiu (the dragon). 


	2. Into the Abyss

****

[Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to FFX-2. I will someday, just not today]

The second chapter is upon us! Hooorayyy! Whew, that burst of energy wore me out. I'm going to bed. Happy reading!

Upon Silver Wings

__

Chapter 2: Into the Abyss

Tidus' blonde hair danced against the wind, his eyes, blue with the azure calling of the sea. His smile, his laughter, it was like a sigh that escaped from heaven, breathing new life into her stagnant body. Yuna's eyes stung with tears as her lips grew closer to his. 

__

'How could this be?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and awaited the sweet taste of his lips… but it never came. Gently, her body began to lull itself into nothingness, drowning in a sea of 

sorrows and worry. 

****

* * *

"Yunie!" A faint voice echoed in her mind. Her eyelids felt like they were forged of stone, but slowly, her body awoke from its state of illusion. She has greeted with friendly faces, flustered with anxiety, but her body seared with pain. 

"Owww…" she moaned. "What happened?" 

"Shhh…" Rikku hushed. "Geez! What were you thinking? Running right for that thing?! You could've been killed!" Yuna's head ached; her memories were hazy. She felt too weak and exhausted to search for them no matter her determination.

"What happened?" she repeated. "Tell me," Paine's expression was emotionless and stern.

"It was strong, very strong," she told her. "His energy was so massive it wiped out most of Besaid in a couple of minutes.

"Ohhh…" Yuna groaned. "Did… did anyone survive?" Paine looked at her with pity. 

"We were able to save Lulu, but she was badly injured when she tried to save you. It's because of her you're alive at all,"

"Where is she?" Yuna demanded. Paine was silent, moved simply to glance over Yuna's body. Yuna turned her head in sync and saw her laying there. Lulu was there.

****

* * * 3 Days Later…

"What do we do?" inquired Brother. Yuna was finally moving again, but unfortunately Lulu was still unconscious. She paced up and down the bridge.

"I don't know," Yuna relied. "We definitely know we can't do this alone,"

"Obviously! That thing is way too strong!" Rikku exclaimed. 

"We need help," Paine stated. 

"We know THAT," said Rikku sarcastically. "Where from is the question," Everyone became silent in thought. 

"Hmm…" hummed Brother. "What about New Yevon, or the Youth League?" Paine shook her head.

"I contacted them, but Besaid is an island," she said. "They don't have enough firepower to strike over water," It was true. Most weaponry and machina was designed to be focused for ground efforts. It would take weeks at least oto prepare for a worthwhile strike over that distance. They couldn't spare 'weeks'. 

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't help!" Yuna cried. "It's their responsibility too!"

"It doesn't matter if we see it that way or not," Paine responded. "Even if they did, it would take too long, 

and by then the fiend would have crossed the water itself," Yuna was infuriated. She understood, but she knew she didn't have to accept. And that's exactly what she did.

"I'm going to check on Lu," she avowed. With anger in her steps, she stormed off into the cabin. 

* * *

"I don't understand it," Yuna spoke to the lifeless cadaver, somehow seeking her advice. "Wakka," she murmured. "He should have made it out,"

"But he didn't," a muffled whisper came from the body. Lulu was waking up! 

"Lu!" Yuna cried, overjoyed at her sudden well-being. "You're okay!" A sarcastic laugh twisted its way from Lulu's mouth. 

"You didn't give up on me that easily did you?" Yuna hugged her, refusing to let go. 

"How are you feeling?" Yuna asked. Lulu stirred a bit and looked at her.

"A little bruised, but I'm feeling okay," she spoke softly and gently. She lifted herself up to the headboard and relaxed.

"So how has the fiend hunting been?" Lulu inquired. "How long have I been out?"

"About 72 hours," Yuna replied. "We're trying to devise a plan to take out the fiend, but nothing is working. We've even tried contacting the Youth League and New Yevon for help,"

"That wouldn't work," she replied. "Most machina they have is only land-based," Yuna was surprised that _she_ obviously didn't know what everyone else did. 

"Well, where did it come from?" she asked. "Maybe that's the key to destroying it,"

"We don't know much," Yuna sighed. There was very little they could do, but she knew they had to do something. "We have confirmed that it's drawing its power from the hole made in the chamber of the fayth,"

"The chamber of the fayth…" Lulu repeated. "Yuna, those holes reach into the farplane, correct?" Yuna had little idea of what she was thinking, but she nodded in agreement.

"Yuna, is there a way to bring back a soul?" It was a puzzling question for sure.

"Yes," she responded. "Why…?" Yuna was beginning to wonder why Lulu had gone so far off topic. "Lulu, what does this have to do with anything?" Lulu had a concentrated expression pasted on her face. She looked at Yuna seriously, and began to speak. 

"What if we bring back the aeons?"

***

"Wow," Rikku said in wonderment. "Sounds hard," 

"It is," Yuna replied. "But if we can do this, then I know that we can beat this fiend,"

"You actually propose we bring back the spirits of the Aeons?" Paine asked skeptically. Everyone gathered around Yuna intensively and listened to her plan. There were a lot of they didn't know, like could they get back, would the spirits survive, but their options were exhausted. They were getting desperate.

"Yes," she told Paine. "We have to try," Brother worried about Yuna's safety, this was a dangerous mission. 

"Yuna! You are… leaving?" Brother said shyly. 

"Only for a little while," she replied enthusiastically. "It'll be a relief to know that they're safe,"

"The aeons?" Rikku asked.

"Yea…"

***

The hole was vast, and it was too deep to see where it ended. Yuna, Rikku and Paine stood faintly alongside its massiveness. Somewhere through this tunnel were the spirits of the aeons; her friends. The world could have laid itself on the shoulders of these women, and putting their faith in the unknown, they jumped. They jumped for survival. They jumped to stay alive.

__

To Be Continued…

OKAY! Second chapter is complete. Thank you for reviewing, and I will be posting the third chapter up soon. Any criticism is welcome, as with any compliments. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. The Forgotten Allies

****

[Disclaimer: 3...2...1... Nope, I guess that I haven't yet received the copyrights to FFX-2. Heh, my death threats OBVIOUSLY meant nothing]

Upon Silver Wings

Chapter 3: The Forgotten Allies

The darkness began to meld into light, as night into day. Chaos gave break into realism, and the freedom of life began to breathe itself once again into their lungs. As the blindness retreated from their senses, the three young girls slowly began to open their eyes. 

"Ugh…" Yuna groaned. Her head spun in dizziness and vertigo. Her mouth was filled with gravel and she coughed as it choked her. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly eased her eyes at her environment. It was like floating amongst the stars, with the black sky dotted with a million lustrous pyreflies. She felt the ground and breathed in the frigid, dark air. She was alone, and upon a floating path of rock, her breaths echoed into the vastness. 

"Paine?" she called into the abyss. "Rikku?" 

"Yuna!" a faint voice echoed from nowhere. "Yuna!" it called again. She lent over the edge of the path and look down. Rikku was standing far below her, a the same path she was on. The path itself wound downward and spun itself relentlessly until she couldn't see it anymore. 

"Are you okay?" Rikku called to her. She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. 

"Yea!" she yelled. "Wait there, I'm coming down!" Her legs felt weak, but she quickly sprinted down the levitating path to where Rikku stood.

"Yunie, I never want to do that again," she told her.

"Me neither," she responded. She looked around, searching. "Where's Paine?" Rikku shook her head. 

"I don't know," she said. "I woke up alone. So, this is the Farplane huh?" Yuna nodded, agreeing. It was cold, lifeless, and without beauty. It was nothing like what she pictured it, but the grim clasp of the dark air choked every breath from them, waiting for their lives to gently extinguish. 

"Let's start looking for her. She can't be far," Rikku nodded and began to walk down the path. Yuna followed her, and eventually, a misty figure began to emerge in the distance. 

"Paine!" the girls yelled to her. She was laying face down in the gravel, her sword resting impaled in the rock close to her. Rikku knelt beside her and began to try and wake her. Yuna stood beside them, staring helplessly as Paine's body laid motionless and cold. 

"She's cold," Rikku whispered. "We need to warm her up!" 

"But we don't have anything to do that!" Yuna was panicking. Paine was losing her life if they didn't do something quickly. But what _could_ they do?

"Rikku!" She yelled. "Give me the Black Mage dressphere!" Rikku looked confused but she frantically searched herself, and handed over the fiery orb. She raised it above her head and the flames began to flow around it. They began to dance down her body, singeing her clothes. Her body felt cold against the midnight air, her nipples hard from the wind. Rikku stood in disbelief as Yuna's naked body began to cover itself in the Black Mage robe. With a final flare, the orb forged itself into a staff which Yuna grasped with effortlessness. 

"I call upon the flames of the netherworld," she chanted. "Light and warmth, fill the void of death with your presence! FIRAGA!" Her voice echoed with power and command. A powerful aura surrounded her body and flew around the three. With Yuna's hand and touch, she gently caressed Paine's body. Rikku could feel the heat emanating from her body, and smiled as she basked in the warmth. Hardly any time passed before Paine began to open her eyes.

"Ughh…" she whimpered. Her body was warming in the fierce yet gentle flames that Yuna controlled. 

"Let me help you up," Yuna said. "Here, take my hand," She managed a feeble smile, and outstretched her arm, grasping Yuna's.

"Thank you," she said. She stood up and grasped her sword. They were ready to progress. The flames began to dissipate and Yuna took a sigh of relief, glad that the strain was over. 

"Okay," Paine said with gaining strength. "How do we find these Aeons you keep talking about?"

"Yunie, how will we catch them?" asked. Yuna stood there puzzling over the questions.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I don't know," 

"Great…" Rikku said. "So we just have to wander around the Farplane until a dead Aeon attacks us?"

"I guess so,"

"I sooo didn't picture myself doing that today…" 

****

To Be Continued

__

Thanx for reading my 3rd chapter. I hoped to make it longer but I'm having a brain cramp, so any reviews would be appreciated.


	4. A Cold Fire

**[Disclaimer: If all my other chapters were of characters that DIDN'T belong to me, what makes you think this one would?!]**

Upon Silver Wings 

_Chapter 4: A Cold Fire_

Yuna, Rikku and Paine all progressed down the spiraling rocks. The formations seemed endless, and every rock was like the one they'd seen before. It was tiring, and just as the third hour came to pass; their sweaty grips loosened around the once cold weapons. 

"Yunie," Rikku sighed. "This is pointless." She slumped to the ground, resting both her body and her weapons on the rocky pathway. Her legs ached from the walking; burning with exhaustion as she looked up at her friends.

"We have to keep going," she replied. "Remember what we're doing this for." It was a faint memory now, but Rikku could remember her fear as Yuna had recklessly charged against the fiend. She could remember the scream of terror her body released when she saw her friend struck down, helpless to protect her. 

"You're right," she paused. "Let's keep going." Paine looked at her, as though she knew every thought that she could possibly have believed. Rikku had never seen it before, but her ruby eyes masked her wisdom, shielding herself from everyone. If no one else could see through stone, Rikku had just surpassed what everyone else had failed to do. As if sensing her trespassing, Paine glanced at the path ahead.

"Listen Yuna," Paine's voice was cold, her voice; empty. It was without the sympathy that Rikku thought existed. "This place has no boundaries, how do you expect to find several souls out of the several _trillion_ that exist?" She knew she wasn't going to receive an answer. These were questions that _had_ no answers, only faint sparks of what could be suggestions. But suggestions weren't good enough for her.

"What do you want me to say?" Yuna was agitated. Maybe it was the frustration of everything that threatened her, or the confusion of what to do next, but Yuna's soul was growing tired; her heart was heavy. She knelt to the floor and clasped her hands.

_'Please, I need your help Bahamut' _she prayed. Her knees were scratched on the jaggedness of the path, but she bore the pain. Nothing would interrupt her. _'I only ask that you come to me, like you once did. Answer my prayers.' _

"Yunie…" Rikku muttered. There was no response from her. "YUNIE!!!" Her voice was riddled with tension and haste, but Yuna refused to open her eyes.

"YUNA!" Paine yelled angrily. "IT'S AN AEON!" Yuna stumbled onto her back; her eyes mesmerized by the towering beast. Her lips shook in fear as the proud Aeon seemed to overlook all of the Farplane.

"Ba…" she stuttered. "Bahamut?" She reached her hand out, and a thousand memories began to ravage her. The torment of his death echoed in the cavities of her mind, driving her out of sanity. Her voice rose uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" she cried, tears flying into the crisp air. Her voice was desolate with sadness; her entire body shook with apprehension and shock. Her violent screams began to calm, her quiet sobs like tiny drops of a scattered rain.

"Why do you bow before me?" roared an unfamiliar voice. Yuna looked up at him, her face stained with tears. She had never heard an Aeon speak, and Bahamut easily read her confusion. "My spirit speaks my heart, and both my pride and love live past death for you." His voice had a slight tranquility that a father would have as one speaks to his daughter. Yuna ran toward the edge of the path and plunged herself into the arms of the Aeon; into the arms of her friend. 

"Yuna!" Paine shouted to her, but she never heard her cries. Her head was buried deep within the crystalline feathers of her once lost friend. It was something she missed so badly and her body never wanted to leave the warmth of his spirit. Just like her song had professed, that light would be her strength. 

Yuna's nightmares no longer broke into her sleep. Her thoughts were of love, rather than hate. The hate for Seymour, the hate for the Sin, everything she hated seemed insignificant compared to what she loved. Her thoughts were of gain now, rather than loss. And though she missed Tidus with all her heart, she knew she would find him. She knew it. 

"Yuna?" Rikku asked. Her name beckoned her out of her sleep. She could no longer feel the feathers on her skin, but the warmth of Bahamut had never left her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Rikku holding a dressphere.

"Where's Bahamut?" She asked. "Where is he??" Yuna was demanding but Rikku only held out the sphere.

"In here," she whispered. Yuna grasped the sphere tightly and looked into it. True enough, she could feel his spirit emanating, pulsating through her fingers. Yuna smiled, knowing that this endeavour had served her well. She looked up at her friends, and wondered, was this enough? 

_~To Be Continued~_

**_OKAY! After my abandonment, I finally have another chapter of this story posted. It's all dedication people. ^_^ - DWOT_**


	5. The Madness Of Power

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. I own very small amounts of money. It's rock if it was the other way around.]**

To Naursul: I know that Yuna had not taken the death of Wakka seriously. That is why the grief of the situation needed to sink in. I arranged for this chapter to allow for this. But thanx for the constructive criticism.

****

To Chappu: I know that the monster that arose from Bikanel was not a dragon. I don't want to recreate FFX-2. The dragon is of my own creation. 

****

To SomeRandomGirl, The One Above All, and SilverShadowPrincess: Thank you for your compliments. It's the exact kind of drive that keeps me writing.

Upon Silver Wings

_Chapter 5: The Madness of Power_

The exhaustion was so great from that experience, the three girls slept on the pathway of the Farplane. All except the one who had been haunted by her nightmares. Yuna held the sphere in her hands, watching it glow with a light she had never seen before. Mesmerized with it's beauty, she softly caressed the smoothness of its form. She did not sleep, and when the others awoke, they were disturbed to see her fascinated with it. 

"Yuna?" Paine asked. She stirred quickly, awoken from her trance. Her eyes were bloodshot, and as she looked up at Paine, her body felt heavy and exhausted. "Yuna…" she knelt down next to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder. She was never very close to anyone, but Paine knew when she was wanted; when she was needed. 

"What?' Her voice was unusually cold, and it shocked Paine to be spoken in such a manner. She quickly removed her hand, and rethought what she wanted to say. Seeing the expression on her face, Yuna sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Paine,"

"It's alright, you've been under a lot," she stood up and Rikku took her place. 

"What's wrong Yunie?" She was determined to help, and as Yuna began to weep softly, Rikku became even more concerned. She held out her arms and let Yuna cry in them. 

"Everyone is leaving me," she said through her tears. "Dad, Tidus… Wakka. I can't stop it from happening," Yuna looked into the orb again. She saw everything she had gained, and was reminded of everything she had lost. Her heart ached for all she didn't know; all she couldn't stop. Rikku wasn't sure of what to say, but looking at Paine, the words came to her swiftly.

"We need to keep going," she said to her. "We need to find these aeons, so we can go back up there and KICK that fiend's ass!" Yuna had only felt a _bit_ of relief, after all, she had never heard Rikku swear. She could barely feel the passion of her words. She wiped away her tears and stood up. 

"No, no…" she said sternly. "I can't take it… Help me Bahamut," A single tear fell from her eye, tracing the slenderness of Bahamut's confinement. It began to radiate it's eerie light stronger. She turned her face away from her friends. 

"Stop Yuna!" Paine said. "You don't know what that can do yet. Here, is not the place to test it!" Her voice was riddled with concern and though she would never admit it, there was a streak of fear. Yuna looked back at them, except something about her was bizarre about her appearance: her eyes had become colourless and emitted the same light the sphere did. This was not Yuna. In her hands, the clasped orb flowed with a strong energy, flowing with sinuous streaks across the darkened space.

"Oh my GOD YUNIE!!" Rikku shrieked. She tried to shake Yuna back was repelled by a dark energy that drove an evil aura into her. She fell back into Paine, trying to recover from the shock. 

"Stay back!" she yelled. Her body shook with violent shivers and the orb's radiance eventually melded a silhouette of Bahamut's form. It climbed up Yuna's body and spread its wings over her body. As it absorbed into her skin, Yuna began to change. She screamed fiercely from the excruciating pain. Both Paine and Rikku stood in bewilderment, with no idea of how to help their friend. Yuna's tears slowly stopped, as her body grew black. Her skin was as night with the colour of ash staining her pale form. Her eyes morphed into serpent-like slits, while her shirt was torn into a thousand pieces. Her nude form was scarred with black colour as two giant crystalline wings, formed on the apex of her shoulders. Rikku gasped at the sudden transformation.

"She's becoming Bahamut!"

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go!" A commander yelled out orders as several hundred well armed men and women surrounded the fiend. It had now destroyed most of what Besaid had to offer, and had stretched its massive body all the way to the beach. "Black Magicians to the front lines!" Several dark cloaked figures steadied their ornamented staffs toward the beast. Sweat trickled down each one, as the tension grew between the people and the enemy. 

"You are too foolish for words!" he shouted devilishly. He breathed a heavy dose of fire, sending over 50 soldiers fleeing into the deep cool waters. It laughed superiorly, beckoning any attempt that could stop him from his rampage. "Soon, I will rule this world!" 

"Chant Blizzaga!" the commander retaliated. The many magicians chanted their spells, eager to unleash their ferocity on the heartless being. "Ready…Aim… Initiate!" The staffs all glowed white with an intense ambience. An icy aura pounded on the beast. It cried out with a shock from the intense power of the black magic. The commander smiled from the onslaught. He knew that the most powerful of the ice attacks would be more than sufficient to end the life of that evil creature. The force relentlessly fired on the brute until it's entire from was sealed in a cold casket of ice. The soldiers all smiled at each other, possibly relieved at the victory. 

"Good job," and "Nice work," were just a few of the many compliments that passed themselves around the army. It was time for the final step of the assault. Two newly discovered dresspheres, 'the Being', and 'the Elementalist', were to cast a solid iron gate around this being and sink him into the ocean in solid ice. As both the casters stood upon the cliffs above the beach, the two spell casters chanted. With a power unlike any other, The Elementalist commanded the ground. As it shook, the sand rose from the beach and barred the frozen creature. The Being leapt off the cliff and landed in the sand prison. He placed his hands into the cage and with a jolt of energy, forger the sand into a chrome cage, sealing the being. The Elementalist then finished by summoning the sea to engulf the prison and carry it to bottom of the ocean. It's tail still followed into the water, still seeping into the depths of the Chamber of the Fayth, Though they tried, the tail was harder than steel, and proved to be impenetrable to any of their weapons. So the tail was to be buried beneath the rebuilding of the city, where they hoped it would remain. But this was an evil that had returned once from the depths of hell. Surely, metal and ice would prove to be no challenge. It's a shame they didn't realize that sooner.

__

~To Be Continued~

Thanks for reading you guys. I loved this chapter in particular because there are many things to keep your mind active. Any constructive criticism and opinions would be fully recommended. Thanx for your reviews!


	6. Enter Shiva, Goddess of Destruction

****

[Disclaimer: FFX-2 does not belong to me. Really.]

Thank you all for your kind reviews. It made me want to continue this story even more. 

Special thanx go out to Black heart Angel**, **draddog**, **The One above All**, and **Naursul**.**

Upon Silver Wings

__

Chapter 6: Enter Shiva, Goddess of Destruction

Yuna's body had completely morphed. Her body pulsed with a new dark energy, as the light around her seemed to be drawn into the soulless entity of her wings. Her head was thrown back as a shrieking cry echoed from her throat, disturbing the entire Farplane of its peace. Rikku could not hold back her tears, as the orb that held Bahamut's soul was drained of its colour. It obviously had no intention of returning. 

"Bahamut!" Paine yelled at the form. She pointed her sword at Yuna's throat. "Let her go." Yuna's head lowered and her eyes came to settle on the small woman. Her eyes were slashed like a snake's, her teeth scraping the skin of her face. 

"No," it answered. Rikku couldn't recognize the voice that came from the creature. It was Yuna's, yes, but it was as if a thousand other voices spoke with her, drowning her out. Rikku knew she was losing control, as her soul was pushed further and further away from the surface of her body. "I always wanted tits," Bahamut's large claws rubbed Yuna's nipples intimately, laughing at the prospect of having her breasts at his disposal. Paine was furious. 

"You bastard!" she lunged at him angrily, wanting to stab his heart brutally. He didn't flinch as the cold steel of her sword plunged into her body. Paine stood inches from Yuna's deformed face, and looked at her still gentle face. It looked so sad.

"Why?" a small whisper came from Yuna. The voice was weak and fragile, just the way it had once been. It was only Yuna's. Paine gasped and staggered backwards, trying to calm her shattered nerves as her sword throbbed with every beat of her heart. 

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered back. A silent moment passed as Yuna's possessed eyes closed with wave of pain. Paine began to cry, broken hearted from what she had done. When her eyes opened, her eyes were as they remembered them… human. 

"Paine, Rikku," she whispered. "I can't control it. I can't control _him._ Please, kill me…" Paine drew her sword out from her bleeding body and watched as Yuna collapsed on the path of the Farplane. 

"No… Yunie, we can't do that," Rikku told her. "We'll be okay, we'll just take you to the doctor's back home. I'll make you chicken soup…" Her denial was repulsive as she tried to speak through her tears. Rikku lurched closer to her bleeding friend, trying to dress her wounds. But as she drew closer, Yuna's eyes slowly lost themselves in a storm of chaotic thoughts. But by the time Rikku noticed the transformation, it was too late.

* * *

The beach was silent. Even the rustling of the waves had hushed. Deep beneath the calm waters of Besaid Island sat Ryukensiu, the King Of Dragons, sealed in a glacier of ice. The night brought with it a warm wind, that nestled Lulu like a blanket underneath the moonlit sky. She held her son in her arms, and thought of what his life would become without his father.

"If only you knew," she spoke to the sleeping infant. The bonfire in the centre of the village glowed with the passion of the hearts who stood looking upon it. Wakka's body laid in the middle of the flames, falling into ashes. Lulu watched as her lover was cremated. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" a voice came from behind her. It was just another member from the Aurochs, and she breathed in deeply. 

"I'm fine," she told him. It was her famous words. She never cared, she never could care. She was a mother now, and she had to be strong. After all, she was the only parent left for the tiny infant. She walked away from the blaze, huddling her child to her body. When she was finally away from prying eyes she looked into the sleeping face of her son. "I still love you, Wakka," she whispered.

* * *

Shiva's soul drifted amongst the darkness of the Farplane. Her anger became her greatest angst, as her entire face was colder than the element she governed. Her hair draped behind her, painting the dark sky with a white aura. The pyreflies evaded the enraged aeon as she tore through the air. Suddenly she stopped moving. She turned her head to the right, and stood silent for what seemed like hours. Her eyes narrowed as her hands clenched together into fists of ice. 

"Yuna…" she whispered. Swiftly, her body projected itself into the direction she faced. Darkness transcended life as she slashed the fabric of time. Her angry only grew with ferocity as she grew closer to the naïve trio. 

Shiva wanted revenge. She wanted blood. 

* * *

__

I know this was a short chapter, but I thought I should do a chapter where a whole bunch of loose ends were drawn together, and a lot of other ones made. If there are any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen next, PLZ give me some suggestions. I'm fresh out of ideas! 

Thanx for reading!


End file.
